Vikke (Lollipop Chainsaw)
Summary Vikke is one of the Dark Purveyors and the second one to fight Juliet in "Lollipop Chainsaw". Much of his time was spent on his longship, flying above San Romero High. He wields a large battle axe that can release lightning wherever he wants. He seems to represent Swan's innermost emotions, possibly his rage and arrogance. This can be seen from Vikke's boastful personality that matches the storms he creates. He is loud and powerful as his lightning and claims his status as a Metal God raining down his wrath upn the earth. Though despite his boastful nature and persistence, he lacks wits. Which is why he can easily be attacked from behind. He is influenced by Bathory, Enslaved, and Necrophilia (Hope that last part doesn't get him removed). Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Vikke AKA "The King of Viking Metal" (His name is pronounced as Veek in Japan and Vee-Kay in English) Origin: Lollipop Chainsaw Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Dark Purveyor, European Viking Zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman characteristics, Immune to pain (Kept fighting even though he was nothing more than a head", Can fly (after being cut horizontally in half), can control lightning, physical growth (After he was decapitated, he became a giant floating head) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (On par with Juliet) Speed: Supersonic with High Hypersonic attack speed (His lightning bolts go at this speed, possibly higher) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: High (He's relentless) Range: Extended melee range, Longer when using lightning. Standard Equipment: Battle Axe, Yumil (His Pet Zombie Carpet Bear), Drum kit, and his flying Longship Intelligence: A little below average (He usually doesn't think muchand prefers to just attack) Weaknesses: Vikke is one of the most relentless combatants of the Dark Purveyors, even after being decapitated he was still fighting. However, like any zombie, he finally died after Juliet sliced his head horizontally in half. He also has a slow reaction time as he pauses for a few moments before attacking again Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lightning Strike:' Vikke calls down a lightning to strike his foes. *'Axe Shock:' Vikke charges at his enemy and tries to hit them with his axe. This will temporarily stun them because of the electrical discharge. *'Grab and Smash:' Vikme picks up his foe and smashes them into the ground. This usually followed by an electrical smash. *'Electric Field:' Vikke surrounds himself in an electric field that ward off damage and damages anyone who touches him. *'Drum Blast:' Vikke flies up to his Drum kit and does a drum solo. This charges up and unleashes a powerful lightning bolt that deals heavy damage. *'Battery Zombies:' Flying Viking zombies emerge from Vikke's Drum kit as he's playing. The zombies fly towards Vikke's enemies and explode on contact. *'Phase 2:' After Juliet splits him from his abdomen, Vikke becomes a flying thorax with no legs. Vikke can still do most of his moves in this state but he also has a new move as well. The legs also seem to have a mind of their own now and attempt to assist Vikke. **'Leg Kick:' Vikke screams out to order his legs to drop kick his opponent. (After his legs are destroyed he can still use this move to summon a new copy from under the deck of his ship) *'Phase 3:' After Juliet Decapitates him, and sends his head off deck; Ville flies back up and becomes a giant floating head after eating the rest of his own body. In this state he has lost the capability to do most of his moves and can only do: **'Head Banging:' Vikke slams down and attempts to smack his foe. **'Metal Lightning:' Vikke charges lightning inside his mouth and fires a beam. He is briefly vulnerable after this attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Lollipop Chainsaw Category:Undead Category:Electricity Users Category:Axe Users Category:Warriors Category:Suda51 Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8